Le terrain de Quidditch des âmes volées
by Nebulleuse
Summary: OS - Parce qu'il n'existe aucune réponse à l'éternel pourquoi. Parce que, que ce soit dans un terrain de Quidditch perdu dans la voie lactée ou ailleurs, il est parti, et pleurer n'y fera rien.


Le terrain de Quidditch des âmes volées

Maman pleurait souvent le soir dans sa chambre en serrant contre elle un des vieux pulls qu'elle lui avait tricoté, un de ces Noël, et Papa tentait de la consoler comme il pouvait, mais il était tellement triste lui aussi que sa voix rauque et tremblante finissait toujours par le trahir et ils passaient le reste de la nuit à pleurer en silence, tous les deux, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Je ne crois pas qu'ils savaient qu'on les entendait parfois depuis ma chambre, ils avaient trop peur qu'on voit qu'ils n'étaient pas si forts et qu'eux aussi souffraient énormément… Ils voulaient nous protéger, comme quand on était petits et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'on soit au courant que Papa risquait de perdre son travail, ou quand Maman était malade et que ça risquait de s'aggraver. Sauf que là, comme on était évidemment au courant de la situation, ils ne se forçaient même pas à sourire. Aucun d'entre nous n'arrivait plus à sourire. On ne parlait presque pas pendant la journée d'ailleurs.

On était juste incapables d'articuler trois phrases à la suite.

Bill avait arrêté de travailler quelques semaines après la guerre pour rester avec nous, mais il avait dû reprendre parce que bien que mutilée, notre famille restait pauvre et il fallait continuer à vivre. Il quittait la maison le week-end pour rejoindre Fleur à leur Chaumière elle s'en voulait beaucoup de ne rien pouvoir faire pour calmer notre douleur et surtout la sienne, alors elle s'occupait de lui comme elle pouvait et quand il rentrait le dimanche au soir, il nous parlait un peu d'elle et de son ventre qui s'arrondissait, il nous expliquait qu'elle allait bien et que le bébé était prévu pour le printemps. On avait reçu une lettre de Charlie, qui avait été contraint de retourner en Roumanie quelques jours auparavant, et on a dû se mettre à quatre pour la déchiffrer tant certains mots avaient été presque effacés par des taches humides. Tout en lisant, on imaginait sa voix grave et triste qui nous parlait, on imaginait ses larmes se mêlant silencieusement aux nôtres. Il nous disait qu'il espérait qu'on tenait le coup comme on pouvait, qu'on lui manquait beaucoup, qu'il nous embrassait de toutes ses forces et qu'il reviendrait bientôt à la maison pour qu'on soit tous ensemble. Il avait glissé dans l'enveloppe des fleurs séchées pour Maman et Ginny, et quelques Gallions. Quant à Percy… Il a craché sur sa dignité, sur le Ministère et sur sa vie, Percy. Il a craché sur tout. Comme si toute cette humanité contenue en lui toutes ces années se libérait soudain. Il s'en voulait tellement qu'il n'avait plus les mots pour s'excuser, alors il s'est enfermé dans sa chambre pendant des journées entières et il a pleuré, longtemps.

Ginny et moi, on ne savait pas trop quoi faire. A vrai dire, on était complètement perdus.

Elle qui avait appris à être si forte, elle qui en grandissant avec nous avait changé son statut de petite sœur en celui du septième garçon Weasley, elle qui savait faire face à tout avec son caractère aussi enflammé que nos cheveux, elle qui ne pleurait jamais, elle n'était plus qu'un animal blessé, égaré au fond des bois alors qu'elle pensait ne plus avoir peur de rien. A l'aube de ses dix-sept ans, elle était redevenue notre petite sœur, notre toute petite sœur avec qui autrefois on passait la nuit à tour de rôle parce qu'elle avait peur d'être toute seule, à qui on apprenait le Quidditch quand elle nous regardait voler de ses yeux brillants, à qui on apprenait à se défendre… notre petite sœur qu'on faisait grandir doucement, qui devenait l'une des nôtres.

Quand on était petits, certains soirs, Papa lui racontait des histoires moldues qu'il avait apprises par cœur tant il les trouvait fascinantes l'une d'elles parlait d'un enfant qui ne grandissait jamais et qui vivait dans un pays bizarre avec d'autres garçons qui s'étaient perdus ou quelque chose comme ça, et je me souviens qu'elle avait demandé pourquoi il n'y avait pas de fille parmi eux. Papa, prit au dépourvu, n'avait pas su répondre, alors elle s'était énervé et il avait maladroitement suggéré que les filles ne voulaient pas jouer avec Peter – c'était le nom de l'enfant – et les autres garçons. Elle avait répliqué férocement que les filles étaient idiotes et qu'elle ne voulait plus en être une si c'était comme ça. George, assis près d'elle, lui avait dit en rigolant qu'elle n'avait qu'à aller au pays de Peter et lui demander s'ils voulaient bien d'elle, et Fred avait ajouté qu'en plus elle ne grandirait plus jamais là-bas. Elle avait réalisé que cela signifiait vivre pour l'éternité dans l'enfance et sans nous, et elle a dit qu'elle comprenait pourquoi les filles ne voulaient pas y aller, qu'elle préférait encore en être une que de partir de la maison pour aller dans cet endroit imaginaire et que d'abord, on était même pas sûrs qu'ils sachent jouer au Quidditch là-bas.

Moi, j'étais derrière la porte, j'écoutais l'histoire sans oser rentrer dans la chambre avec eux. J'étais jaloux de toute cette attention qu'on lui portait j'ai toujours été jaloux d'elle, la petite dernière, la petite chérie, celle que tout le monde couvre de tendresse et d'affection, mais maintenant je comprends que j'étais idiot et que c'était normal qu'on fasse attention à elle.

Maintenant je la vois, recroquevillée contre le mur qui sépare ma chambre de celle des parents, ses bras fins serrant ses jambes repliées, son beau visage enfoui entre ses genoux, et je la trouve tellement fragile que j'ai envie de l'envelopper dans une bulle et de ne jamais l'en faire sortir. Je la vois et je me dis que je suis nul comme grand frère, que j'ai tout raté, que je ne suis même pas capable d'arrêter le flot de ses larmes. J'ai envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de la bercer, comme ils faisaient quand elle était petite et que je la regardais de loin en pensant haineusement qu'ils ne s'occupaient jamais de moi comme ça, j'ai envie de lui embrasser les cheveux et de lui dire… oh, lui dire quoi ? Il n'y a rien à dire, aucune parole ne pourra jamais combler le manque qui s'est creusé dans la famille, aucun mot ne peut calmer cette douleur. Je la vois souffrir et je ne peux rien faire, alors je tends ma main et je caresse doucement sa joue tandis qu'elle relève la tête avec lenteur, les yeux dans le vide. Je cueille une larme au passage et, dans le silence morbide de la maison, les sanglots de Maman résonnent aussi fort que si elle avait été dans ma chambre avec nous.

Ginny tourne alors la tête vers moi et ses yeux sont comme voilés.

- Je crois que je ne pourrai pas supporter ça très longtemps, me dit-elle doucement.

Elle a la voix brisée, et c'est horrible à entendre.

- Je sais, Gin, moi non plus…

Ma réponse est idiote, mais aucune autre ne me vient à l'esprit. J'ai l'impression que ma tête est vide, que tout mon corps est vide, et que tout est vide autour de moi. Un vide sinistre, comme une chute sans fin. Je sais qu'elle aussi ressent ça, que toute notre famille ressent ça, et c'est insupportable.

- Peut-être qu'il est allé rejoindre les garçons perdus.

Sur le coup, je suis tellement surpris que j'en oublie momentanément d'avoir mal.

- De quoi tu parles ?

Elle rit doucement et ses yeux brillants de larmes s'illuminent soudain.

- L'histoire de Papa, lâche-t-elle dans un souffle. Tu sais, l'enfant moldu qui ne veut pas grandir et s'enfuit dans son pays imaginaire pour toujours… Peut-être qu'il est là-bas, peut-être qu'il est heureux, et…

- Gin, arrête, tu délires complètement…

- C'est vrai qu'il était un peu vieux pour y aller, reprend-elle sur le ton de la concession. Mais à l'intérieur, ils n'ont jamais vraiment grandi, George et lui, alors il pourrait très bien être le premier garçon perdu majeur, non ?

Je ne comprends pas où elle veut en venir. Tout cela est absurde, et la lueur folle dans son regard commence à me faire peur. Le chagrin l'aura rendu hystérique, me dis-je.

- Arrête, je t'en supplie… C'est une histoire inventée et tu le sais très bien, cet endroit n'existe pas, pas plus que ces gamins, et même si ça existait, il n'aurait rien à y faire.

Je m'interromps, hésitant, avant d'ajouter :

- Il est parti, c'est tout.

Elle baisse les yeux.

- Oui, je le sais très bien.

Sa voix est de nouveau calme, et je suis rassuré.

- Je voudrais juste savoir où il est, c'est tout.

- Gin, t'étais là à l'enterrement…

- Je ne parle pas de ça ! s'écrie-t-elle brusquement. Je veux dire, _lui_, où il est… Je sais où est son corps, mais ça ne sert à rien puisqu'il est vide maintenant, je veux simplement le chercher… Il ne peut pas avoir disparu comme ça… Et tous ces gens qui meurent, ils ne peuvent pas disparaître comme ça, partir comme ils sont venus, pas après tout ce qu'ils étaient…

Je prends une profonde inspiration et prononce les mots les plus stupides qu'il m'ait été donné d'entendre.

- C'est la vie.

- Oh, je t'en prie ! réplique-t-elle, soudain furieuse.

- Non mais, c'est vrai, dans un sens… C'est comme les étoiles, ça s'allume, ça vit et puis ça s'éteint… Tu imagines si toutes les âmes allaient quelque part ? Il faudrait un endroit immense pour les garder toutes ! Où tu veux trouver une place pareille sur Terre ?

- Pas sur Terre, là-haut. Avec les étoiles.

- D'accord, mettons qu'ils soient quelque part par-là. Avec tous les morts ? Depuis des millions et des millions d'années ? Ca doit faire pas mal d'accumulation, tu ne crois pas ?

Elle ne répond pas, et je vois qu'elle réfléchit.

- Bon, pas _tous_ les morts. Juste une partie.

- Laquelle ?

- Juste les âmes volées. Ceux qu'on a tués.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de faire remarquer avec ironique :

- Oh, « les âmes volées », comme c'est poétique…

- Crétin.

- Mais quand tu dis « ceux qu'on a tués », tu veux dire… _tous_ ?

- Oui. Ceux qui sont encore en train de se demander pourquoi, ceux dont la famille et les proches continuent de se demander pourquoi. Pourquoi eux et pas d'autres, pourquoi eux _et_ d'autres, pourquoi ces autres-là et pas d'autres encore… Pourquoi la seule réponse qu'on a bien voulu leur donner à tout ça, c'est que « c'est la vie ». Cette phrase ridicule qui croit tout savoir et veut tout expliquer mais qui au fond sonne creux et qu'on leur jette comme un os à ronger, le temps de passer à autre chose… Tous ceux-là, ils doivent y être.

- Tu le crois vraiment ?

- J'en suis sûre.

A sa voix, je comprends qu'elle est on ne peut plus sérieuse, et je me prends moi aussi à croire à ce lieu perdu.

- Alors vas-y, dis-moi, comment c'est ?

- Je n'en sais rien, répond-elle avec étonnement. Je n'y suis jamais allée. Mais je pense que ça doit être leur pays imaginaire à eux.

Le souvenir d'une remarque amer sortant de sa bouche de petite fille me fait sourire, et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui faire remarquer :

- Il doit s'ennuyer, si c'est comme le pays imaginaire…

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Parce que c'est un endroit de Moldus, et les Moldus ne jouent pas au Quidditch.

Elle sourit à son tour, avec une tendresse infinie.

- Je suis sûre que ce pays-là, c'est un terrain de Quidditch.

- Dans les étoiles ?

- Oui.

- Tu les vois, tous les morts, beuglant dans les gradins « WEASLEY ! » pendant qu'il balance un formidable coup de batte à un Cognard ?

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, j'entends à nouveau son rire, et une chaleur terriblement douce et rassurante se propage immédiatement dans ma chambre. De l'autre côté du mur, Maman a arrêté de pleurer elle et Papa se sont probablement endormis.

- Tu imagines tous les fans qu'il aurait ? s'émerveille-t-elle.

- Des centaines de milliers ! Mais il faudrait que le terrain soit vraiment énorme pour pouvoir tout le monde…

- Oh, tout le monde n'assiste pas à chaque match, bien sûr, ça change ! Et il y en a qui partent en plein milieu, j'imagine. Oncle Bilius, par exemple, je le vois bien aller s'acheter un paquet de Gnomes au poivre pile quand l'équipe qu'il supporte marque un but formidable, et revenir après en boudant parce qu'il ne l'a pas vu.

- Gin, Oncle Bilius était allergique aux Gnomes au poivre.

- Ah ?

- Oui.

- Bon, mettons que ça serait des Patacitrouilles, alors.

- Mais Oncle Bilius, il y serait, là-bas ?

- Ben oui, le Sinistros, c'est une sorte de tueur, non ?

- Ah, oui… oui, sûrement.

Elle se lève et s'approche de ma fenêtre grande ouverte, puis se retourne vers moi et lance :

- Au fait, où est George ?

- Je ne sais pas très bien… Je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure dans l'escalier, il m'a dit qu'il sortait ce soir…

- Qu'il sortait ou qu'il _sortait_ ?

- Ne sois pas idiote, tu vois bien dans quel état il est depuis… enfin, dans quel état il est. Je le vois mal sortir avec les rares amis encore vivants qu'il a pour aller s'amuser dans un bar ou je ne sais où… Il doit probablement errer tout seul quelque part, comme d'habitude.

- Comment ça, « comme d'habitude » ?

- Il n'arrête pas… Soit il passe ses journées enfermé dans leur chambre, soit il sort tout seul et il ne revient pas avant plusieurs heures. Un jour, je lui ai demandé ce qu'il faisait, il m'a répondu qu'il avait juste besoin d'être « seul avec eux-mêmes »…

- Avec eux-mêmes ? s'étonne-t-elle. Tu crois qu'il parlait de… ?

- De qui d'autre veux-tu qu'il parle ?

Elle pousse un long soupir et s'installe sur le rebord de la fenêtre, face à la nuit. Je la regarde en me creusant la tête pour trouver quelque chose à dire mais rien ne vient.

Long silence.

- Il me fait peur, murmure-elle enfin.

- Pourquoi ?

- L'autre jour, je prenais mon petit-déjeuner avec Maman et Bill quand il est descendu dans la cuisine… Il parlait tout seul. Mais bas, très bas, si bien qu'on n'entendait rien de ce qu'il disait. On a cru qu'il devenait fou, on a commencé à s'inquiéter… Mais le pire, c'est quand il a sorti deux assiettes et qu'il en a posé une à la place de Fred. Maman a éclaté en sanglots, c'était horrible, elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Et il a rempli tranquillement les deux assiettes avant de s'asseoir en face de celle qui était en trop. Il continuait à parler tout doucement pendant qu'il mangeait, et Bill a fini par lui demander ce qui lui arrivait pendant que Maman sortait en courant. Et tu sais ce qu'il a répondu ?

La salive que je tente d'avaler se bloque dans ma gorge, et je ferme les yeux en espérant me tromper.

- …Qu'il _lui_ parlait ?

- Oui.

Long silence, de nouveau. Je l'entends renifler, et je me dépêche d'aller vers elle.

- Gin, non… S'il te plaît…

Elle s'est remise à pleurer.

Je reste debout, derrière elle, et glisse maladroitement mes bras autour de sa taille, calant ma tête contre son épaule. Elle ne mange presque rien depuis des semaines, et elle est si mince que j'ai l'impression qu'il me suffirait de la serrer un peu pour la briser en deux.

- Vraiment, Ron, je… Non, c'est plus… plus possible… On n'y arrivera jamais… J'aurais tellement voulu qu'il… qu'il soit encore là, avec… avec nous… Ca devait pas se… se passer comme… comme ça, il n'a rien… rien fait pour... pour mériter ça…

Chaque phrase entrecoupée de sanglots s'enfonce dans mon ventre comme une lame tranchante et là encore, je ne peux rien pour l'arrêter. Je la berce doucement, je tente de la calmer. Ses pieds nus se balancent dans le vide, à plusieurs mètres du sol, mais j'ai tellement mal que j'en oublie d'avoir le vertige. Je penche la tête en avant pour embrasser sa joue humide et je la vois lever les yeux vers le ciel et murmurer quelque chose que je n'entends pas.

J'aimerais lui dire que je sais ce qu'elle ressent, que j'ai exactement la même chose en moi, mais je ne peux pas, et de toutes façons, ça ne servirait à rien… Et ça ne changera rien. Il faut qu'on apprenne à vivre avec, ensemble, qu'on surmonte ça. Parce qu'il n'existe aucune réponse à l'éternel « pourquoi ». Parce que, que ce soit dans un terrain de Quidditch perdu dans la voie lactée ou ailleurs, il est parti, et pleurer n'y fera rien.

Parce qu'il ne reviendra pas.


End file.
